Always love, Never lost
by BrokenAngel828
Summary: Zero is still a vampire struggling to keep his thirst for blood in check. Yuuki still wants to help him in any way she can. Zero Kiryu loves Yuuki Cross, but he believes Yuuki is still in love with Kaname Kuran. Can Zero confess his love? Or will his love confess to him? A hard day becomes a heated night. Lemon. Don't like, don't read. I own none of the characters.


Always love, Never lost

Zero is still a vampire struggling to keep his thirst for blood in check. Yuuki still wants to help him in any way she can. Zero Kiryu loves Yuuki Cross, but he believes Yuuki is still in love with Kaname Kuran. Can Zero confess his love? Or will his love confess to him? A hard day becomes a heated night. Lemon. Don't like, don't read. I own none of the characters.

_ Ah, Yuuki! YES!_

_Z-Zerooooo! _

_There bodies are one together. Zero wanted to feel like this forever. "Yuki I'm going to come." Zero grunted. "Me too!" Just when Zero was about to go into ecstasy he heard a voice._

"Zero, WAKE UP! How long are you going to sleep for?" Yuuki shook Zero repeatedly. Zero woke up, looked around and sighed. "Did you have a bad dream? Your all sweaty." Yuuki placed her hand on Zero's forehead. Zero's face turned a slight red. It wasn't a bad dream at all, if anything he wanted his dream to be real. "Come on Zero, were going to be late for school." Yuuki explained. "Fine, let me get dressed" All Zero had on was his boxer shorts like always. Yuuki glanced at his bare chest and blushed. "W-well hurry up." She quickly left Zero's room. Zero sighed again. _She would never love me. She loves that pureblood vampire Kuran._

The day went by smoothly until it was time for the night class students to go to class. "All Day class students, please go back to your doorms!" Yuuki shouted while trying to hold a mod of screaming teenage girls at bay. The Night class dorm gate opened, and the night class walked out. Zero was giving his death glare, daring for any day class student to pass him. Yuuki stared as Kane Kuran came out last. As Kaname walked past he smiled at Yuuki. "Good work today Yuuki." Kane said as he passed. "T-thank you!" Yuuki replied and bowed. Zero glared at Kaname as he passed. _Will he always hold a bigger part of your heart Yuuki…?_

As Zero was patrolling the grounds at night he remembered his dream.

_Ah, Yuuki! YES!_

_Z-Zerooooo! _

_There bodies are one together. Zero wanted to feel like this forever. "Yuuki I'm going to come." Zero grunted. "Me too!" _

Remembering Yuuki like this made Zero thirsty for blood. His eyes glowed a blood red and he slumped against a tree clenching his throat. _Not now… _Zero started coughing when Yuuki appeared with a worried look. "Zero? Are you okay? Do you need blood?" Yuuki came closer. "No, Stay away from me!" Zero ran back to his dorm as fast as he could. When he arrived at his room me slammed the door shut. _I cant depend on you forever Yuuki…You love Kaname, and eventually you will leave me…_There was a knock at his door and Yuuki came in out of breath. "Zero! You need my blood, I can help you!" Yuuki explained out of breath. "No Yuuki. I cant take anything from you. You cant always give your blood to me. Eventually you will move on with the person you love and I will fall to level E." Zero gave a forced smile. Yuuki walked up to him, and slapped him hard on the face. "How could you say that?! Do you think I would give my blood up for someone I didn't love?!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Zero was stunned in silence. When Yuuki realized what she said she clamped her mouth shut. "N-never mind!" She tried to hurry out the door when suddenly Zero grabbed her hand and spun her around. "What did you just say?" he asked again, wanting to hear. "Y-You heard me…" She whispered. "Tell me again" His face was closer to her. "No!" Her face was a tomato red now. "please" Zero said his eyes pleading. He wanted to know if his ears heard her right. His mouth was inches from her lips. "I love you…" She whispered to him avoiding his gaze. Zero closed the distance between them and captured her lips in his. Yuuki closed her eyes and gave in to Zero. Zero pulled back slowly, his face still inches from hers. "I love you too." He replied. Yuuki was so happy. She pulled Zero back in for a kiss. The kiss got deeper and Zero licked Yuuki's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yuuki opened her mouth and Zero explored greatly. When they pulled away a single string of saliva connected there mouths. Zero lowered Yuuki down on his bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her again with more force. Yuuki wrapped her arms around him. "Yuuki... are you sure?" Zero asked. "yes." She replied with a seductive tone. "Did you know sex is another way for a vampire to be satisfied without drinking blood?" Zero said seductively. Yuuki smiled "but I always secretly enjoyed you drinking my blood. It was a way I could feel close to you..". Zero laughed. "Well maybe i will take a nibble tonight..." He whispered in her ear. Zero unbuttoned Yuuki's shirt while they were kissing. He slid her shirt off and glanced at her body. She was wearing a beautiful B cup bra with red lacing. Zero pulled his shirt off and kissed Yuuki again. He started trailing kisses down from her mouth to her neck. He nipped her neck right on her pulse point. Yuuki moaned. Zero loved her sound, he wanted to hear more of it. He unclasped her bra and took it off of her. Before he could look at her breasts Yuuki put her hands over them. "It's embarrassing…" She whispered. "You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me…" He whispered back moving her hands away. He look at her breasts and descended on them. He took one of her perks on his mouth while massaging the other. Yuuki moaned loudly. Zero slid her skirt off. All she was wearing now was a pair of white panties. Yuuki unbuckled Zero's belt and slid his pants off. Both of them were now in there underwear. Yuuki glanced down at his boxers and saw a huge bulge in his pants. She blushed even more and quickly looked away. Zero leaned back in and captured Yuuki's lips again. "I like when you look at me" He said while sliding one of his hands down to her panties and took them off of her.

Zero wanted to remember Yuuki like this forever. He admired her flawless body as it wiggled beneath him in embarrassment. "D-don't stare..." Yuuki looked away. Zero loved her shyness, but tonight, he wanted her to beg for more of him. He leaned back into her body and licked her perks. He kissed his way down her body and stopped at her womanhood. He wanted to taste her sweet nectar that was in front of him. "Zero w-what are you doi...AH" Yuuki's back arched as she moaned when Zero licked her womanhood lips. He loved the taste of her and he wanted more. He started devouring her while Yuuki was helpless to her desires. "Zero i'm gunna..." she stopped her last words as Zero went faster. He wanted more of her sweet fluids. "Z-ZERO!" Yuuki screamed his name as she came, her come flowing into Zero's mouth. Zero lapped all that she gave greedily. Yuuki was breathless but she managed to sit up. She wanted to make Zero feel just as good as she just felt. Yuuki layed Zero down on his back and sat in between his legs. She took his boxers off and his member sprang to life. Yuuki stared in amazement. "It's so big..." She stated. Zero laughed. "You don't have to do this Yuuki..." Zero said. "I want to." She said determinedly. She leaned down and gave an experimental lick from base to tip. Zero stiffened after she did this. "Well, someone is sensitive." Yuuki teased. Zero blushed and avoided her gaze. Feeling confident Yuuki took all of Zero's member into her mouth. Zero's moan got stuck in his throat. Yuuki bobbed her head up and down many times. Zero couldn't take it anymore. "Yuuki..." He felt himself close to his climax and Yuuki felt it too. She stopped and lifted her body. "I want you to come inside of me..." She smiled lovingly. Zero twisted Yuuki back so he was on top of her again. "Yuuki... the things you do to me..." He whispered. He positioned himself at her entrance. "It may hurt the first time. Are you sure?" Zero asked one last time. Yuuki nodded. Zero slowly inserted himself inside of her until he was all the way in. Yuuki let out a soft cry as a tear fell from her eye. Zero kissed her tear away. "i'm sorry. The pain will be gone soon." Zero lowered his mouth onto her neck and sank his fangs into her skin wanting to distract her from being deflowered. Yuuki moaned loudly. "Zero..." She moaned. She forgot about the pain in her womanhood and felt the pleasure of Zero's sucking her blood. Zero pulled out of her a little and pushed back in while still drinking her blood. He did this a couple times until her soft cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure. "Zero...more please! Harder!" Yuuki begged. "Of course." Zero replied. He pulled out of her until just his tip was inside her and thrusts in hard. Yuuki arched her back and screamed his name. Zero did this many more times until he could feel himself reaching his climax. "Yuuki I'm going to come" He panted. "Please Zero.. give it to me." She was close too. Zero thrusts in a couple more times and buried himself fully in her, and shot his come into her womanhood. Yuuki climaxed right then. They both rode out there orgasms together until they were out of breath. Zero pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. "Zero?" Yuuki said out of breath. "Ya?" He replied. "I love you so much." She faced him. Zero faced her too. "I love you too." Zero was so happy that Yuuki chose him over Kaname. "Can we do that again soon?" Yuuki asked. "We can do it again right now." Zero said seductively as he pulled the covers over them as they started all over.

Authors note: I write for fun. I don't want to hear any criticisms because i could care less about them. Hoped you liked my fanfiction! :D


End file.
